Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle sprocket. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle sprocket having a protuberance formed in a recessed portion to facilitate engaging a chain with the sprocket.
Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation, as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One area that has been extensively redesigned over the years is the bicycle drive train. Specifically, manufacturers of bicycle components have been continually improving shifting performance of the various shifting components, such as shifters, derailleurs, chain and sprockets.
One particular component of the bicycle drive train that has been extensively redesigned in the past years is the sprocket assembly. Specifically, sprocket assemblies have been designed with improved sprockets to provide smoother shifting.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle sprocket that provides smoother shifting. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.